My Servant, and my queen
by Scion-of-Thanatos
Summary: AlucardSeras' one shot!Sorry, but I can't figure out how to describe it!


Disclaimer: It would be soo cool to own this, but alas! All I own are the books I bought and the anime series DVDS that I have in my possession, nothing more... Got that, geneon? GOOD!

_Hellsing_

_My Servant, and my queen._

Alucard/Seras.

* * *

Nighttime at Hellsing manor was always a time for reflection, at least in Seras' mind it was. She would sit for hours on end around the manor, board when no missions were available. 

This night was no different for the young fledgling, as she watched the moon sit in the night sky, her mind blank as she watched the bright white orb taunt her from high up above.

"I wonder where Walter is? It's not like him not to be fettered to this place, at Sir Integra's side" The strawberry blonde whispered, her crimson eyes drifting around the large, grassy yard.

"And Master hasn't woken up yet.."

The blonde watched the grass sway in the night breeze, her thoughts turning to a certain mercenary.

"Capt. Bernadette isn't around anymore, either…" the blonde pondered over the man who died saving her, looking down at her once severed arm in remembrance of the mercenary.

Her, the supposed "Queen of the night" saved by a human, and that idiot, no less..

"He was a pervert, and a prick at times.. But he didn't deserve to die like that" She thought back to that night, as he carried her away from Zorin's onslaught, bloodied and weakened. "He risked his life for me, died to save me, and all I could do was get revenge for him.."

The blonde looked up at the sky, her thoughts clearing slightly as she continued talking to herself, oblivious to who might be listening.

"I guess when I think about it, he might have been my only chance.. My only chance to feel wanted ever again" She looked down at the grass, her eyes tearing up. "Master has his master, but I'm all alone in the end.."

It was at that time that Alucard, her master, had made his presence known, dark mists swirling around his tuxedo clad form as his red coat swayed with the chill night breeze, his ever-present smirk adorning his face as he appeared a little ways to her right.

"WE, we are alone in the end, police girl" His deep voice spoke, startling the girl who hadn't really paid any attention to her surroundings.

"M-Master? I didn't know you were-" She began, her voice stuttering as she tried to explain herself.

"Quiet, I'm not here to scold you.." He sighed as he leaned against a tree to Sera's right.

After sitting in silence for what seemed an eternity to the girl, she finally summed up enough courage to ask the elder vampire what he had meant by his words.

"Um, Master?"

"Yes, police girl?"

"W-What did you mean, exactly? When you said that we were alone, that is" The blonde asked, daring herself mentally to look towards the man whom she called "Master".

The man watched the girl for a minute, choosing his words carefully before answering.

"When my master, Sir Integra, has no more use for me" he began, "then I will be destroyed, just as the creatures we have been hunting have been" He finished, his gaze drifting to the moon above.

"What? But-but what about our loyalty to them? Doesn't that count for something?" She asked, watching as the vampire walked over to her, gulping as he sat beside her, removing his hat in the process.

"Loyalty? Humph! We vampires are not loyal to our enemies, police girl.. I would like nothing more then to have her head on a platter, as would I love having her ancestors heads beside hers as well!"

The elder vampire sighed as he watched the moon awhile longer, finally speaking as he laid back against the cool blades of grass.

"And besides.. To humans, loyalty counts for nothing, when compared to greed."

"But, as long as I serve her, I am bound by her will.. If she desired me to fall in love with her, then all she'd have to do is order me, and it would be so" The man now turned his head, looking towards the blonde woman who had been hanging on every word.

"But, police girl, you are not bound by the same chains as me.." He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he watched the girl. "You have the ability to leave this place and become a no-life-queen, one who lives of her own accord, and not by some human's will."

"B-but Hellsing.. Hellsing would hunt me down, wouldn't they? And, if they found me, they'd destroy me" the girl said, her eyes now set on the older man who lie beside her.

"Police girl.. Have you ever wondered why Hellsing destroys our kind?" The older man asked, watching his fledgling with rapt curiosity.

"Because, if they didn't, then vampires would kill all the humans on-"

"No… that is not the reason, for we vampires need blood to survive, and if you don't yet know, animal blood is horrid, both flavor and texture need improvement" the man chuckled, his eyes hardening as he continued.

"The answer, police girl, is that humans do not understand us, they see us abominations at best, and never think for a second that perhaps, we are children of god as well"

The blondes eyes widened as she listened to the man, her mind now utterly confused.

"But, how are we..?"

"If we are creations of the devil, and the god created everything including the devil, are we not at least grandchildren of god?" the man posed the question to the girl, watching with a smirk as she contemplated the information in her head.

"To continue, Hellsing destroys us because we are more fearsome then they are, stronger in every way when compared to those sniveling cowards who hide behind weapons made of steel, when we fight using what our creator bestowed upon us" The Nosferatu spoke, his features steeling as he continued.

"But police girl, you are not a slave to these inferior humans, nor should you be my servant any more.. You've proven your worth as part of the vampire race, and you deserve nothing more, and nothing less, then absolute freedom from these creatures"

he now lowered his voice to a whisper, his face softening as Seras' looked down at her knees, wondering just how this conversation started.

The girl pondered what the man had said, getting up to leave before turning to look down at the man whom had consumed her soul.

"But, if Master dies, and my only choice was to be alone, then I would die on the inside.." the girl left Alucard to think those few words over, his face turning to one of amusement as he went over the sentence again and again.

"_You are no longer my servant, Seras' Victoria.. But, you will always be my queen.." _

Alucard sat up, dusting the few specks of dirt off his coat before walking along the grounds, no doubt, to ponder just how his fledgling had become smarter then him in some ways..

"_Animal blood tastes like crap, no matter how you prepare it…" _He thought, wondering if she had gone off to experiment with the red substance..

**The End**

* * *

I honestly cannot say that Alucard is in love with Integra, due to the fact that when it's all over, he would like nothing more then to make the human race pay for his inslavement, meaning Integra would be the first to go... And Seras' didn't say that she loved Pip, for all we know, she could have been crying due to losing yet another person (if you're wondering I.E her father, mother etc.) when she felt she could've prevented it.. 

But this is my view on things, not yours. so don't feel as though I'm trying to slight you or anything, it's just my version of things in the Manga, nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
